Possession
by minifire
Summary: Chrom is betrayed by his two closest companions. Non-Con. Chrom x Avatar x Frederick


**Possession**

* * *

**Th****e**** Betrayal**

* * *

The Prince of Ylisse sighed as he slowly stripped away his heavy, and bloody armor, tossing it to the side without a care. Another long day of slaying hordes of Risen. No matter how many he and the Shepherds killed, more and more kept popping up, seemingly out of no where. Today came close. Too close.

Chrom sighed again with a mix between fatigue and worry, for himself and his teammates. He trodded over to his bedside, casually reaching down to pull off his pants and boots, letting the cool, night air rush between his legs before leaning down to put on his night slacks, leaving his chest bare.

He closed his eyes as he plunked himself down on his bed, breathing a gasp of relief from the chill wind passing through his tent, caressing his sweat ridden abdomen and tussling his hair. Chrom raised his arms above his head to stretch, yawning as he did so. His arms stayed raised as he fell backwards onto his mass of sheets and pillows, staring at the ceiling till his eyes started fluttering shut.

"Tomorrow is another day." he drowsily said to no one before finally drifting off to sleep, completely oblivious to the unknown figure now entering his tent. The stranger crept closer to the Prince, stepping quietly and almost unnaturally, closing in with ever step.

Chrom's eyes shot open as he felt his legs being pulled down by and unseen force, and on instinct he lunged towards Falchion only to discover his beloved sword wasn't where it normally was. Surprise over took Chrom's face with pain following soon after, as the stranger grabbed a fistful of his azure locks, forcibly bringing his head up to meet his attacker's; who Chrom knew all too well, disbelief and shock radiating strongly from his voice.

"F-Frederick?! What are you doing?!"

Normally his trusted friend and right hand man, the eyes Chrom looked into definitely did not belong to him. Gone were the distant, but reassuring brown eyes he knew. Instead they were ebony black with a violet glow, which not only made him look soulless, but like a peticular monster, or _monsters,_ that plagued the lands of Ylisse.

_'The Risen...no...Grima!'_

The Prince made an attempt to untangle his friend's fingers from his hair to no avail. He winced at the pain, re-positioning one of his hands to grab onto Frederick's arm for support.

"Frederick my friend, this isn't you! You're being possessed by Grima! You can break free, I know you can!" his voice was strained and rife with desperation, blue eyes locked on the General to see if his plea garnered any kind of reaction.

He got one, but definitely not the kind of reaction he was hoping for.

Immediately Frederick's fist connected squarely upon Chrom's nose, causing him to cry out in pain flying back onto the bed, landing with a loud _**'WHUMP!'**_. His body reacted on muscle memory, reaching up to pinch his injured nose when he realized his arms were being bound behind his back with rope. Chrom's eyes widened instantly with such a potent amount of fear, that only escalated when he felt his pants being ripped from his legs, his backside bare and exposed to his possessed ally.

Only the worst could come to mind.

As he heard the General undress behind him, Chrom swallowed with panic as he attempted to reach out to once dear friend.

"Frederick...Frederick please, snap out of it! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh but he _does_, Prince Chrom, but only because I told him to."

The Prince felt his heart stop, as a voice he once associated with trust, now laced with dread filled the room. The owner of the voice walked up beside the naked Prince, and the now naked General. A grin that would put a snake's to shame never leaving his face.

"No...no, not you Robin! Not you!" Chrom coughed out weakly, his voice trembling with doubt. This couldn't be happening. Two of his most trusted companions being turned against him by the devil himself. He had to snap them out of it!

"Robin you are not yourself! You're being controlled! You don't want to do this!"

Unlike Frederick who has been silent, Robin chuckled in response, catching Chrom off guard. Untying his robe as he knelt down, the Tactician grasped Chrom's jaw with slender fingers, his grip surprisingly strong. And although his eyes gave off a faint purple hue, the same gray eyes Chrom knew stared deep into his sapphire pools. Frightening him down to his very bones.

"That's where you're wrong, sweet Prince. As it turns out, I do want to do this. Frederick here is overshadowed by Grima, and I **am** Grima. And there's nothing more than I want than to see you broken, _especially_ when it's your closet companions doing the breaking!"

The air was dripping with such tension and silence, the sound of Chrom's heart dropping almost echoed around the room. He shook his head the best he could, shutting his eyes tight, secretly hoping this was all a demented nightmare.

"No! No I don't believe you! Robin would never hurt me! **Never!**"

Robin shook his head as he stood up, tossing away the rest of his clothes, giggling at the Prince's despair. "Your disillusions are so unbecoming of you, Prince Chrom. But they are oh so amusing. However, enough of this idea banter, yeah? We have the whole night ahead of us!"

Chrom struggled the best he could, but Frederick's grip was steadfast. He yanked Chrom up by the arms, and waited for "Robin" to sit on the edge of the bed before putting him back down on the floor, placing him in front of the Tactician's member. Scarlet flushed Chrom's face, and quickly looked up to glare into his friend's glowing eyes.

"The others! What did you do to the others?!"

Dainty hands fluttered down to stroke the Prince's disheveled blue hair, clicking his tongue ever so slightly, mocking the mighty Prince for being at his mercy.

"The Shepherds have all been placed under a sleeping spell. They can't hear a thing, which means no one will come to your aid this time, Prince Chrom."

As if on cue, Frederick positioned himself behind Chrom. Gripping onto his waist firmly and promptly lunged all the way forward with no remorse, without giving Chrom any time to prepare himself. Though he doubted he ever could prepare himself for the pain that was thrust upon him.

His entire body lurched forward violently, trying to get away from the intruder with no success. A scream like none other erupted from his throat as he simultaneously felt the air rushing from his lungs. Tears immediately poured from his eyes, as he shook his head back and forth. Still not believing what was happening.

Robin continued to pet his Chrom's hair throughout all this, soaking in the Prince's pained screams and loud sobs with delight. Cooing like a mother would to a child, only with insincerity and degradation instead of comfort.

"Now now my Prince, save your screams. The worst has yet to come."


End file.
